


In a little bit of time it won't hurt so bad

by Bakamattsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brain Surgery, Domestic Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seizures, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakamattsun/pseuds/Bakamattsun
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has never realized how powerless he is without Kuroo.Luckily, a seizure and a hospital stay is far from enough to tear them apart.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Considering how terrible he is at cooking, Kei can make a mean hot chocolate. It's simple, really, but he and Kuroo both admit that he makes it best. The first time he made one for Kuroo was back in high school. He'd gone to pick his boyfriend up at the train station, only to find Kuroo shivering at the platform wearing not nearly enough layers. The dirty concrete was coated with a thin dusting of snow and the wind was bitterly cold, but somehow Kuroo had come to he conclusion that a light jacket was enough.

Kuroo had praised his hot chocolate so sincerely that he felt almost bad. He wasn't that much shorter than Kei, and his muscular frame made up the couple of centimetres. But when he was snuggled up to Kei like that, it was as if he could easily be swallowed into the soft mess of blankets. Like Kei just needed to stretch his arms out a little to wrap the whole world in his arms. He almost said it out loud. How precious Tetsurou was, mumbling about chocolate, his voice muffled by a Pokémon plushie.. Instead he just stroked his boyfriend's hair.

"What're you smiling about?"

Kei was interrupted by the source of his smiles. Kuroo's bedhead was a tad bit messier than usual, and Kei gripped the kitchen counter to regain his balance. With a warm 76 kilogram lump flopping onto him, it was difficult not to stumble.

"Hmm. Just thinking about how much I love you."

He smirks, feeling Tetsurou stiffen. When he turns to give him a kiss he's blushing like a middle schooler in love. Tetsurou was the one in charge of all the cheesy pickup lines. Kei would always roll his eyes, but he loved the butterflies in his stomach that still visited after years of dating. His boyfriend chuckles, and Kei feels long fingers creeping down his thigh.

"Later, Tetsu. I'm making hot chocolate."

He smiles at the tiny celebratory whoop that followed. The warm weight leaves his back and Kei instantly wants it back, but shakes the thought from his head to focus on the bubbling milk. He's just started to add a handful of chocolate to the sauce pan when he hears a thump. Like something heavy on carpet.

"Tetsu?"

He expects to hear the older boy's embarrassed voice, but instead a strange gasping sound flows into the kitchen. Tetsurou is on the floor, twitching, mouth stretched open weirdly. Kei feels the strength leave his legs, and all he can do is crawl over to him. A seizure, his mind supplies. Useless information. He knows what's going on, but he has no idea what to do. Think, think. He tries to call his name again but nothing makes it past his tightening throat.

Yamaguchi. 

Finally,he thinks of something. Yamaguchi. He's a nurse, so he should know what to do.

"It's gonna be okay, Tetsu. I'll be back."

His socks slip on the carpet as he makes a dash for his phone. Shaking hands dial a number he could never forget. Luckily, Yamaguchi always picks up the phone within five rings. The voice on the other side is slow and sleepy.

"Tsukki?"

"Yamaguchi. You need to help me,Tadashi."

What's going on? "

The grogginess leaves his voice as Yamaguchi switches to a gentle, comforting tone.

" Seizure. Tetsu. "

There's the sound of ruffling on the other hand. 

" Okay, don't panic. How long has he been seizing?"

"Uh, I don't know. A minute and a half? He-oh, he's stopped."

He hadn't noticed that Tetsurou now lay quietly, his chest rising and falling. 

"That's good, Kei. Can you call an ambulance and ask them to take you to Tokyo General? Stay by his side, right?"

He chokes out a shaky response, but pauses, unsure of what to do. 

"It's okay, you can hang up."

He nods, even though Yamaguchi can't see it.

The dispatcher is a lady just as gentle as Yamaguchi, but Kei can barely process anything she's saying. He just runs his fingers through Tetsurou's hair, sobbing because he won't answer when Kei talks to him. Tetsurou is half awake by the time paramedics start swarming into the tiny apartment. Strong hands direct him away from Tetsurou, and he's too weak to fight them. Kei answers questions robotically, and before he's noticed it he's on an ambulance. Kuroo's grip is weak and flimsy, so he squeezes his lover's hand tightly enough for the both of them. 


	2. Waiting rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

There's a mysterious stain on the plastic chair in the waiting room, but Kei plops down anyway. Sitting in chairs is awkward in general for someone of his height, but today he feels even stranger. The lanky boy thinks about Tetsurou as he picks at his cuticles. He'd been so powerless. If it was Kei who had had a seizure, he wonders if Tetsurou would be as helpless as he feels right now. Probably not.   
When Kei passed out during a practice match back in high school, he was told that it was Tetsurou who moved first. Pushing past players and dipping under the net to cup Kei's face in his large hands. Tetsurou was the first face he saw when he opened his eyes to a splitting headache. He still remembers seeing Hinata gawking at him as his boyfriend lifted him bridal style, as gangly as he was, and carried him all the way to the nurse. He'd sat quietly on an empty bed in the infirmary, smiling as the nurse scolded Kei for not eating enough. Tetsurou stayed with him all the way.  
Now they were both alone.  
Kei is on his third cup of coffee when Yamaguchi arrives. He refuses to meet the freckled boy's eyes as the styrofoam cup is takes away from him.  
"Too much caffeine, Tsukki. Your hands are shaking."  
Yamaguchi probably knows that it's not just from the caffeine. He's good at things like that. Even now he knows exactly what Kei needs,as he gently hands him a pair of headphones.   
"They're mine, but I put in some calming pieces."  
Kei mutters a thanks as he puts them on, sighing   
as Liszt fills his ears. He's glad that Yamaguchi knows him so well. As much as he tries to appreciate his best friend's interests, Kei is really not in the mood for Yamaguchi's favorite heavy metal band.  
The music floods into him slowly. He can almost feel it working, his stiff muscles coming undone bit by bit. He barely notices the fat tears rolling down his cheeks until he tastes them. Light salt on his chapped lips. A warm hand reaches up to wipe them away, and Kei grabs it. Yamaguchi looks startled, but he lets Kei grip it hard. If it hurt, he didn't say anything. It must have hurt, because when he lets go he sees Yamaguchi discreetly shaking out his hand.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay."  
That's all they say until a man in a white coat steps into the hallway, calling a name that aches in his chest.   
Yamaguchi is talking to the doctor, but Kei can't be bothered to listen. Instead he makes his way to the mess of sheets and pajamas on the bed. Tetsurou gives him a tired smile. Kei can't help but smile back at him. He can't stop looking at his boyfriend. Unkempt hair and crooked grin. He loved every inch of his body, but now he went for his hand. Larger and colder than Yamaguchi, but just as familiar. Tetsurou is apologizing and he can't fathom why.   
"I'm okay, Kei. I'm okay."  
Great. Now he's being comforted by the patient.  
He presses the gentlest of kisses to Tetsurou's forehead.  
"I know you are. You have to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how short my chapters are.. Oops.   
> Please leave comments!!


	3. Tangerines

Tetsurou is smiling.  
Sometimes Kei wonders if his boyfriend is a ray of sunshine or just an idiot. Even the doctor looks a little taken aback. He must have thought that Tetsurou has misheard him, because he clears his throat and repeats himself.   
"Like I said, we have discovered a small tumor. All we know for now is the size and location. There's a chance it could be benign, or non cancerous."  
Kei can feel his heartbeat quickening. He tries to make eye contact with Tetsurou, but the older boy has his gaze fixated on a spot on the table. His smile has faltered just a little, but Kei can still see the crinkled eyes and crooked mouth. He's smiling, and Kei is almost angry.   
"What are my options?"  
Tetsurou's voice snaps him back to reality. Softer than usual, and quivering. Perhaps the doctor didn't pick up on it, but Kei can tell. He can tell that Tetsurou is scared.   
The doctor says something about a hospital stay. He pulls out forms and charts as he tells them about a biopsy. Tetsurou's eyes finally flicker up to meet him, and Kei notes how tired he looks. How long has he had those dark eye circles?   
After a lengthy talk, Tetsurou is transferred to a different ward. It looks the same to Kei. Same stiff white sheets and ugly water jug. He pulls up a stool next to the bed and winces at the creaking sound it makes when he sits down.   
"You should go home, babe. You must be tired."   
Kei shakes his head.   
"Seriously, I need some stuff if I'm going to be here for a while."   
"I'll get Akiteru to bring them here."   
"But-"   
"Please, Tetsu. Don't make me leave."   
He looks a little taken aback,but settles for a half hearted smile.   
"Okay. Stay with me, then."   
Tetsurou closes his eyes. He looks peaceful.   
Kei feels anything but peaceful. His sweater clings to his back with sweat. He thinks about the week to come. Tetsurou will be tested from head to toe. They'll fill out a mountain of consent forms. Next week his boyfriend will be wheeled away from him into a sterile operating theatre for a biopsy. The next day they'd be able to go home.   
Honestly, Kei doesn't really want to go home with Tetsurou. Of course their cosy apartment is a million times better than the hospital. But going home means sitting around, waiting for the test results. Going home means that if Tetsurou has another seizure, Kei will have to be the one to deal with it.   
Home just seems to hold more problems,which is something he doesn't have time to think about.   
Yamaguchi drops by from his shift at the pediatrics department later that day. He examines the scans with narrowed eyes, and Kei watches him silently. He thinks back to when Yamaguchi had just started work. He'd been so close to breaking that Kei wanted to convince him to quit. He didn't like watching the freckled boy crumble under the stress of his workplace. The first time he lost a patient, he'd stopped eating. He still remembers Yachi calling him, half in tears.   
"He won't even have fries, Tsukishima. Fries!"   
Bless her heart.   
Kei would like to say that he did more for Yamaguchi during that difficult time. But all he did was listen to him rant on the phone from time to time. It was Yachi that delivered warm bentos to the hospital every day. It was Yachi who invited him and Tetsurou to their house and organized a Bob Ross painting party.   
He wonders how life would be now of he'd been born with Yachi's ability to see the sunshine and rainbows in everything. She's definitely one of the biggest reasons Yamaguchi became who he is today. The Yamaguchi squinting at Tetsurou's CT scan is calm and collected. The professional he trained to be.   
Kei supposes he's gotten better at his job too.  
His first few months working at the museum had been terrible,but now he completes all his jobs steadily and with ease. He's just lucky to have an understanding boss. He has three days off, and frankly he'd like more, but what can you do? Sometimes Kei wishes he was a kid again. A kid with no responsibilities.   
Yamaguchi answers most of their questions. He tells them extra trivia, too. Like which coffee machine is the best and which pastries they should try from the bakery in the lobby. He and Tetsurou have always gotten along well. Yamaguchi appreciated people like Tetsurou. Chill, but still attentive and engaging to talk with.   
The personality that he fell in love with.   
When Tetsurou falls asleep, Yamaguchi turns to him.   
"Are you okay?"  
It sounds like a ridiculous question. Of course he's okay. His boyfriend is the one with an unwelcome mass in his brain. But he does kind of get what Yamaguchi is trying to say.  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Because you have to be. For him."  
It's not the answer he expected, but Kei smiles to himself. Yamaguchi has gotten a lot stronger since he became captain back in high school.   
"It's not going to be easy, Tsukki. He might be here for a while. Yachi and I will visit, but it's going to be the hardest on the two of you."  
"Yeah."  
He's not sure how to respond, but Yamaguchi seems satisfied with the answer. He gets up from his chair, and the teddy bear keychain hanging from his nametag sways a little from the movement.   
"I need to get back to work."  
"Thank you. For everything.  
He rushes to get the words out before Yamaguchi can leave.  
" Do your best, Tsukki. "  
The click of the door closing echoes in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until chapter 3!!  
> I'm thinking maybe 3 or 4 more chapters?


	4. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events, by Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's point of view (kind of)  
> Tsukki is back to working.

Something Tetsurou loves about Kenma is his consistency.  
Even now, in a bleak hospital room, he's furiously jabbing buttons on his game console. He seems unbothered by the persistent cough his neighbor is nursing.   
"Geez, Kenma. Aren't you here to visit me?"  
He means it as a joke, but Kenma pauses to consider it before snapping the device shut.   
"Oh,right."   
He reaches up to pull at his hair tie, blonde ponytail falling in soft locks over his shoulders. Tetsurou grins as Kenma reaches into his pocket to pull out a brightly colored package.   
"Catch."  
The plastic crinkles, and Tetsurou smiles at the packet of strawberry gummies. He's developed a taste for all things strawberry since moving in with Kei. And of course Kenma remembers his love for any sort of gummy candy. It's a fitting gift.  
Kenma stares at him as he pops one in his mouth, making exaggerated sounds over its deliciousness.   
"You still haven't really told me what's going to happen."  
Tetsurou pauses to swallow.   
"It's simple, really. They do a bunch of testing, I go in for a biopsy and then I get to go back home to make out with-"  
"Okay, okay, spare me the details. What happens after?"  
He sees the glint in Kenma's eyes. The seriousness.  
"If it's cancer, then boohoo. If it's not, they probably still need to get it out. Can't have anything obstructing my genius, right?"  
Kenma smiles at him. 

Tetsurou must have dozed off at some point, because when he wakes Kenma is gone and a different blonde is snoozing in the chair next to his bed.   
" Kei. "  
He regrets it as soon as the words slip out. Kei must have come straight from work, and he looks absolutely exhausted. A shiny nametag peeks out from his breast pocket.   
Kei wakes up immediately, like he was never really sleeping.   
"Sorry, should've let you sleep."  
Kei shakes his head, and Tetsurou laughs at his messy hair and droopy eyes.   
"Mmm. Kenma just left. He says he'll be back with Bokuto and Akaashi."  
"Bad idea. Bokuto doesn't have an indoor voice."  
They both chuckle.   
"They wanted to do some testing, sleeping beauty. They'll probably be back soon."  
Tetsurou sighs. He's not great with needles or scary machines.

"Geez, Tetsu. Don't be a baby."  
He turns to pout at his boyfriend, and the nurse doesn't miss the opportunity.  
"Shit-ow. What the heck, Satou-San?"  
"Language, Kuroo-san."  
The nurse is a snarky young lady with a devilish grin. It didn't take long for Tetsurou to become friends with her. Kei marvels at his boyfriend's charisma.  
She works fast, and Tetsurou shudders at the sight of his own blood.   
"That's all for now. There's probably going to be more testing tomorrow."  
"More needles?"  
"I don't think so. Maybe a chest X-ray. The MRI will be done the morning of the biopsy, so you don't have to worry about that."  
She chirps a cheery goodbye as she wheels the cart out of the room.  
"Didn't know you were scared of needles, Tetsu."  
"Who isn't? They're sharp, and they poke you."  
Kei sniggers,leaning over in his chair.   
They sit in silence for a while. It's not the comfortable quiet Tetsurou is used to. It's uneasy and tense and fragile.   
"Why so awkward, Kei? I promise I won't die. I mean, probably."   
He forces a grin, but to his surprise Kei is crying. Tsukishima Kei, master of concealing his own emotions. Tsukishima Kei, who didn't cry when Tetsurou forced him to watch titanic. Tears trickle down his cheeks as his shoulders shake, and Tetsurou doesn't know what to do.   
"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"   
"I'm worried, idiot! I'm worried because you had a fucking seizure in the living room, and now we're here and this is all bullshit. Shit, Tetsu."   
There's snot dribbling from his nose, but it probably isn't the best time to tease his boyfriend. It took so long to get past the wall Kei had put up against the world. He was insecure and cold as ice, and the first few months of dating it felt like he was unreachable.   
Just yesterday he still had Kei in his arms, but now Tetsurou felt like he was back to square one.   
"Sorry."   
It's the only thing he can think of that sounds right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ! I haven't given up on this story!   
> Sorry I haven't been replying to comments, but I appreciate every single one of them💖

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it isn't too bad.   
> Please leave comments!! They'll make my day.


End file.
